Adeline Eve
by Johanna-002
Summary: AU & slightly OOC. Yes, Another C/J baby story. Together, Clarisse and Joseph, are expecting a daughter. After 3 years of IVF they will finally welcome baby Adeline Eve. Please Read and Review! Complete!


**Title: **Adeline Eve

**Summary: **AU & slightly OOC. Yes, Another baby story. Together Clarisse and Joseph they are expecting a daughter. After 3 years of IVF they will finally welcome baby Adeline Eve.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Diaries, nor do I own Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, I also do not own any of the Cast members. They belong to Meg Cabot and Disney & all of the other respectful owners. I do however own my writing, so please don't steal Johanna-002©.

**Dedication: **To Mrs. JosephElizondo, I hope this cheers you up and doesn't leave you feeling as discouraged. Who doesn't love a C/J baby!?

**_Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to Favs_**

-01-

_August 6, 2008_

_Dear Joseph,_

_This letter may be the most important one I will ever write you. Sure I have wrote you thousands by this point, but the contents of this particular one holds special meaning to me._

_Today I am thirty four weeks pregnant with our baby girl. It seems as if it were just yesterday that we were sitting in Dr. Wynn's office, me having to be poked and prodded and doped up on hormones to achieve what we have; It seems like just yesterday that I was giving myself shots and elevating my body up against the head board to send the flow towards my baby making equipment._

_With Adeline's arrival just days away I am becoming more excited by the minute!_

_I know it should be longer, we should still have a few weeks to go…. but that's what happens when you are considered high-risk. I'm nervous for the c-section, but I know you'll be there with me. I just hope everything is okay. I just want our baby to be healthy. _

_Anyway, as I was saying: With Adeline making an appearance real soon, I can only help but think about how our marriage and friendship will change when we become a family. We are so blessed with this miracle- to parent a precious little girl. _

_But with a baby come new and big responsibilities and a lot of exhaustion. Our relationship has truly seen it all and I feel like no matter what obstacles lay ahead of us, we can get through the early stages of parenthood together and grow closer as a family._

_Honey, I love you; Forever and Always._

_Love, _

_Clarisse_

X-X-X

"When are you going to have a baby shower?" Amelia asked her grandmother who was patiently waiting for Joseph to come back from the kitchen with her indulgent of cookies and ice cream.

"I don't think it would be a good idea right now."

Clarisse rolled her eyes and scooted to the end of the sofa. "It's too…" she grunted as she tried to move into a sitting position, "Crazy…for that."

"I am sure Joseph wouldn't mind."

Clarisse shook her head as she struggled to stand. "I still think it's inappropriate…you know…" Clarisse stopped and she was already out of breath. "The least you could do, instead of just sitting there, is help me up."

"How am I supposed to help you up? Joseph is stronger and you're not a tiny woman…ouch!"

Clarisse had smacked her. "I just need to hang onto your arm and pull up. Come on, please, I need to use the bathroom."

Amelia sighed and stood up. "You always have to use the bathroom." She held her arm out and let Clarisse grasp it and pull herself up. Amelia tried to help a bit.

"Thank you." Clarisse exclaimed as she reappeared.

"You're welcome." Amelia shook her head and sat down next to her grandmother. "Can't we discuss the possibility of a baby shower?"

"I told you it wouldn't be appropriate right now. Can't you wait until after the baby arrives?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because you'll be too busy with the baby that you will no longer want one."

"Joseph and I already have everything we need. It will be fine to wait and besides, I know Joseph would never go for it."

"Never go for what?" A voice said from the backdoor.

Clarisse turned and smiled when she saw Joseph walking through with her junk food in hand. "You got it!" she said with excitement.

Joseph smiled and rounded the sofa and set the items on the table. "Don't I always got it?" His cocky grin made both Amelia and Clarisse roll their eyes.

"I even got you some water. No more sugar."

Clarisse grinned and blew him a kiss before opening the pint of ice cream. "Thank you." She said munching away.

"Now what is this about that I would never go for?" he asked shaking his head as his wife continued to eat happily..

Clarisse started to stay something but the fact she literally stuffed her faced with chocolate chip cookies and ice cream it was completely muffled. Amelia rolled her eyes and turned to the man she viewed as her grandfather. "I want to throw grandma a baby shower this week."

He turned to his wife a little confused. "Why would I not agree to that?"

Clarisse swallowed the sweet sugary goodness before replying, "I just don't know if it's a good idea."

"Honey if you want a baby shower, have the baby shower. I, personally, think it would be fun."

"You can't come." Amelia piped in.

Joseph frowned. "And why not?"

"Baby shower are for girls only." Clarisse said with a smile.

Amelia turned to her with wide, happy eyes. "Does that mean I can throw you one?"

Clarisse sighed. "I guess, if Joseph doesn't care." Amelia turned to Joseph who shrugged. She squealed and ran over to squeeze the life out of the pregnant woman. "Breathing for two…don't cut off my air!"

"Oops…" Amelia said letting go. "Sorry." She squealed once again, causing Clarisse to cover her ears. "I have got so much to do before this weekend!" She grabbed her purse that lay on the corner of the couch and before Clarisse and Joseph knew it she was gone.

Joseph took Amelia's seat and looked at his wife. "You know allowing Amelia to plan your baby shower is like making a deal with the devil right?"

Clarisse looked up from her chips and ice cream and nodded. "I do."

X-X-X

The planning was stress-free for Clarisse, mainly because Amelia wouldn't allow her to do anything. Amelia decided the food, the guests, the location, the games, everything. She didn't even ask the color theme Clarisse wanted which Clarisse wished she would have because she heard Charlotte and Amelia talking about pink…a lot of pink. Clarisse hated the idea of having the whole pink cliché thing for her baby shower but they wouldn't let her decide. She would just have to deal with it. At least Mia left the job of kicking Joseph out to her.

"Don't you want to go golfing today?" Clarisse asked him the day of her baby shower. It started at one and it was already noon. Joseph hadn't left and he knew he couldn't stay.

Joseph frowned and wrapped an arm around her as they sat on the patio couch watching Brigitte and Brigita decorate the part of the garden located right outside the kitchen. Clarisse was thankful they weren't going overboard with the pink as she had feared.

"I can stay here with you if you like."

Clarisse shook her head. "No, you go golfing. This party would be boring to you."

"What if I want to stay?"

Clarisse laughed and pushed his arm off of her. "You don't want to stay, trust me. Now go get your golf clubs and get out of here." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before she started struggling to stand, which of course Joseph came to her rescue immediately and helped her up.

"Okay…" he said frowning a little bit as he was being pushed towards the doors "I'll go golfing I guess."

Clarisse gave him a smile and a satisfied nod. Amelia decided the menu was going to be simple sandwiches, chips, salads, and fruit, and by Clarisse's request an ice-cream bar in honor of her favorite craving.

"Ooo…" Clarisse said with a smile as she reached for a branch of green grapes. Amelia smacked her hand away. "Ouch." Clarisse rubbed her hand and glared at the woman who dared to refuse her grapes. "What did you do that for?"

"You can wait until everyone else gets here."

Clarisse glared at her. "You do know I can hurt you right?"

Amelia rolled her eyes and continued to perfectly display her assortments of fruits and veggies on a serving platter. "Oh please."

Clarisse threatened but she wouldn't do anything, not while she was pregnant, now once she had the baby though Amelia would have to run, for now she wouldn't worry.

X-X-X

Amelia was kind enough to invite her old friends. Clarisse was a little surprised by how many had shown up. She had forgotten what good people she had around her when Rupert died.

Clarisse was able to relax and have a good time as Amelia kept everything going with games, being the natural party planner she was Mia came up with some pretty silly yet fun games like…you weren't allowed to say the word 'baby' all day or you got a pin taken away and whoever has the most pins at the end of the day gets a prize, guess the messy diaper smell, that was kind of weird, feed baby game where Amelia made a bunch of "babies" out of shoe boxes and they had to stuff as much cotton balls in the mouth as possible, Clarisse's least favorite: guess how many inches her belly was using a measuring tape, and baby bingo.

Finally Clarisse just wanted to get on to eating some more. Amelia had cut her off for a while after she told Clarisse she had promised Joseph she would look after her but Amelia decided it was time to take a break from games and go to gifts.

"Aww…" Clarisse said gushing over her present from Sheila. It was a cute little yellow onsie. "Thank you."

"There is more." Clarisse fished around inside the bag and pulled out some plastic toy. "It's a baby soother. It goes on the end of the crib and it's supposed to play some rainforest soothing stuff for the baby. I thought it was nice."

"It is nice. Thank you!" Clarisse said with a grin. "All these gifts were great you guys. I really thank you for coming."

"I think we should get back to the games!" Amelia said with a smile.

Clarisse chuckled and struggled to stand up from the lawn chair, three friends immediately came to her aid to help her out. "Thanks." She said once she stood. "You guys can start without me. I need something to eat."

Clarisse walked into the kitchen where all the food lay out on the counter and she began, once again, to pile her plate with a sandwich, veggies, and some fruit. She relaxed and ate at the counter for a moment.

She didn't hear the door open and didn't notice someone was there until she heard the voice behind her.

"Stuffing your face again?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to see Joseph setting down his golf clubs. "What are you doing here? I thought you were golfing?"

He shrugged and leaned against the counter. "It got boring."

Clarisse eyed him suspiciously and placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You just said golfing was boring."

"I know…I just didn't feel like it." He said pushing her hand away.

Clarisse frowned. "Are you okay?" Joseph shrugged and grabbed a sandwich. Clarisse sighed. "Don't shut me out."

Joseph paused as he heard the desperate tone she gave. He sighed and finished the bite in his mouth before talking with her. "I just felt like…" He needed to word this correctly. "I felt like I was being pushed out."

"Pushed out?" she questioned.

Joseph nodded. "Yes, I felt like you didn't want me here and I was being excluded from here and from you."

"I wasn't trying to exclude you."

"I felt like I was being excluded."

Clarisse frowned and brought his hand into hers. "I wasn't trying to exclude you from the party or me. I want you to be able to do anything you want with me,"

He smirked saucily at her.

"And yes, I realize how dirty that sounds but I didn't mean it like that…not that the dirty things don't count- they do, but I just thought you wouldn't want to be here. I want you to be able to do some stuff by yourself without me trying to keep you from it."

Joseph smiled. "I guess I was being too sensitive." He paused a moment before adding, "I don't know if I like that."

"You stay at your own risk."

Joseph chuckled and glanced at the many women in the living room. Maybe he should just let his wife have her day. "I think I'll go see what Scott's doing… Maybe we'll tie Lionel to a chair."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"I'll see you later honey." He gave her a small tender kiss on the lips before leaving once more.

Clarisse sighed and grabbed her plate. She needed to get back in there before they came looking for her. She got halfway across the kitchen before she stopped. Clarisse gasped as she dropped her plate, everything spilling onto the floor. She looked down to see a puddle at her feet. Clarisse's water broke.

X-X-X

Pain rippled through the lower part of her body and Clarisse stood there, grasping her stomach and in front of her, panic immediately settling in.

She felt the need to alert her friends and family, but she couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She was just in too much of shock to move at all. More pain rippled through her body and Clarisse bent over even more, almost not being able to hold her self up.

"Help." She managed to squeak out but it came as a whisper as she slid down to the floor leaning up against the island. Why wasn't anyone coming into the kitchen? She needed someone. Her baby needed help! She felt more pain and more wetness. She looked down only to see a patch of blood forming.

Tears immediately started to fall and she gripped her stomach as if to protect her baby from whatever was happening even though she knew it wouldn't help. More pain rippled and her breathing was becoming difficult. She needed someone to hear her. She felt her body leaning towards the floor. She knew she might pass out so with as much strength as she could muster Clarisse thrust her leg out to kick on of the chairs, trying to knock it over and make as much noise as possible so someone might hear her. She stopped moving when the chair clattered to the floor.

She closed her eyes as she didn't have any more strength to keep them open or to fight. She was surprised to find the pain was slowly slipping away. Clarisse knew that not feeling pain couldn't be a good thing.

In the next moment she never felt more relieved when she heard a scuffle of feet and suddenly the kitchen filled with panicked voices. Maybe her baby would make it. Her eyes were closed but she still had the ability to hear everything that was going on around her. She could feel the comforting hands that settled on her shoulders and stomach as they assured her in semi-calm voices everything was going to be fine.

Clarisse could hear someone in the distance rushing an explanation to the operator on the phone that they needed an ambulance right away but after that she didn't hear anymore phone dialing. She needed Joseph. Why didn't they think to call Joseph? She moaned as she shifted a little trying to communicate but her friends and family surrounding her told her to not move. She didn't care what they said. She wanted Joseph!

Clarisse parted her lips as the short gasps escaped from her mouth. "Jos… Jo" She managed to squeak out in a whisper.

"What did she say?" She heard Sheila voice ask in a shaky tone.

She next heard Lady Palimore. "I think she say Jost."

"Why would she say Jost?"

"I don't know…obviously I am just a little panicked here! Jost… Josp…Joseph? Ooo! Joseph…she wants Joseph. Call him now!"

Clarisse felt relief when she heard someone calling Joseph on his cell phone and ordering him to get to the kitchen. She then felt a new wave of extreme pain ripple across her belly and she screamed out at the top of her lungs, tears spilling, and she couldn't even get another breath before her world went black.

X-X-X

She awoke again sometime during the ride of the ambulance feeling a little lightheaded. She knew because of the bouncing down the street and the loud siren that was a constant annoyance to her. She opened her eyes slightly but it was all a blur. She heard orders being yelled to the people around her. There was an oxygen mask covering her face and she lifted her arm trying to get the thing off. She felt hands hold her down, telling her everything was fine, they were almost to the hospital but she needed to calm down.

If Clarisse had the energy she would certainly have rolled her eyes from hearing to calm down. How could she be calm when her baby was in danger? How did they expect her to stay calm when she could lose her baby girl?

Clarisse could feel her body being poked and prodded by all the people around her and she didn't like it. She groaned and tried to push the hands away but she was to weak to fight back when they strapped her arms down to stop her from taking off her IV and oxygen mask. She whined more and tried moving again but she couldn't. Clarisse heard reassuring voices but they didn't help. She needed her husband.

"Darling…" She heard a soft voice say in her ear. Clarisse managed to turn her head to the left to see her husband in the ambulance with her. Joseph was giving his wife a sweet smile and caressing Clarisse's sweaty forehead despite the tears she could see in his husband's eyes.

"It's going to be okay Sweetheart. Amelia is going to meet us at the hospital. Charlotte remembered to call Dr. Hann. They're all going to take real good care of you. Just relax. I know it's an odd request but it would be so much better if you tried. Everything will be fine. You have nothing to worry about."

Clarisse nodded as best she could before slipping into unconsciousness once again.

X-X-X

When she awoke once again she opened her eyes and realized she was out of the ambulance and in the hospital. The ceiling tiles were moving fast and she knew she was being quickly wheeled down the hall. She groaned a little, trying to give some indication she was awake and she heard a voice next to her. She looked over to see a female shining a light in her eyes.

"Your Majesty…I'm Dr. Roge…Dr. Hann is stuck in traffic right now. Just hang in there. We are going to take real good care of you."

Clarisse nodded as best she could. She just turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw Joseph running beside them all decked out in hospital garb. She tried smiling and raising her hand to grasp his.

"Hey honey…" Joseph said behind the mask. He took her hand and gave her a reassuring rub across the back of it. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm going to be with you every step of the way." She squeezed his hand just as they were pushed through a set of double doors and suddenly they all stopped and she realized they were in something like an OR.

"Mrs. Elizondo…" Clarisse turned to head to Dr. Roge as she felt a suddenly flourish of hands attack her stomach. "We have to do an emergency c-section. Right now we are going to numb your belly. Your husband is here and I'm going to do the best I can down here. Once we open you up I can have the baby out in less than 30 seconds. You just relax now."

Clarisse nodded but she didn't like the words _best she could_. If this doctor was going to do this she better do more than her best. Joseph knelt beside her and she smiled to him, removing her oxygen mask a little so she could talk to him. "Did you tie Lionel up?" she joked trying to take her mind off what was happening.

Joseph smiled and kissed her forehead gently knowing exactly what she was doing. "It's going to be okay, Clarisse. She is going to be fine." Clarisse nodded and sniffled as tears started to fall. Joseph frowned and wiped them away. "Don't cry honey. Dr. Roge said she is going to do everything she can for us."

"Okay Clarisse I have you open and now I can get the baby out quickly." Clarisse nodded and held her breath as she waited for the doctor to tell her everything was perfect. "I need you to breathe Clarisse…just slowly and evenly."

She didn't know how she was going breathe evenly but she would certainly try for her baby. Clarisse closed her eyes and concentrated on hearing those sweet little baby cries.

"Baby is out… Get her over there." The doctor said pointing to someone over on the other side of the room.

Clarisse's eyes popped open and she was confused. The baby couldn't be out. She didn't hear anything. Why wasn't she hearing anything? Tears poured out of her cheeks and she moved her mask again to plea. "Let me see her…where is she…why isn't she crying? Joseph, she's supposed to be crying." Clarisse sobbed. Joseph tried holding back his tears to stay strong for his wife but he couldn't. He cried right along with her.

X-X-X

Clarisse had been put into a recovery maternity room after the doctor sewed her up. That had been over an hour ago and she was now holding onto Joseph's hand, waiting to hear anything on their daughter. They hadn't seen her yet and Clarisse had done nothing but cry since. She didn't know if her child was dead or alive. She didn't know anything because no one was telling her anything.

"Everything is going to be okay."

Clarisse turned her head to her husband, tears still running at a constant pace. She loved Joseph dearly but she didn't know how he could keep saying that. "Stop…please…I know you're trying to be encouraging and optimistic and I love you for it but I am a little scared. I don't know what's happening to my daughter and they won't tell me anything. I don't know if everything is going to be okay, so please, stop saying it."

Joseph sighed and moved his chair closer to her hospital bed. "Please don't act like this. I know you're scared. I am too. We can't give up on our baby girl already."

Clarisse burst into tears again and nodded. "I know…I just don't know if I can take this. I'm so scared for her."

Joseph nodded and brought his wife into his arms. "I know baby and you don't have to take this alone. I'm going to be right here with you." Joseph let Clarisse sob it out. He rocked her back and forth in comfort, providing sounds of soothing, hoping in some way she would relax. It couldn't be good for her to be like this.

The doctor came in a few minutes later. Clarisse was still crying but she was a little better. She perked up as soon as she saw the doctor enter. "How's my baby? How's my little girl?"

Dr. Roge tried to contain her smile, but she couldn't. "Your baby is fine!"

"Oh thank God!"

The doctor smiled. "She gave us quite a scare there for a while, but we gave her a little IV and put her a little oxygen tube on her and she perked right up. We will keep you both for a couple of days however, just to make sure everything is okay and there are no relapses in either you or the baby girl."

"When can I see her?" Clarisse asked, tears of joy now falling freely from her eyes. As if on cue a nurse appeared wheeling in the baby in her little cubical, the nurse was smiling encouragingly at the new parents. With Joseph's help, Clarisse sat up in her bed.

"Okay, momma, she's pretty cranky. I think she's hungry." The nurse lifted the baby, and cradled her in both arms. She helped Clarisse cradle and adjust the child towards her breast… it took a moment but they final got all things situated, and soon baby Adeline was suckling happily.

Joseph smiled at the sight; he reached over and stroked his daughter's tiny arm gently, then trailed his touch towards her little hands. She grasped her father's finger, and her eyes opened. She stared deeply into the blue eyes so much like her own, her eyes flicked up and she studied her mother.

Clarisse chuckled gently as she watched her daughter's eyes study back and forth between herself and Joseph.

"My, my, princess, you are quite observant aren't you?" She whispered, "I think you get that from daddy."

"You also have my good looks." Joseph added.

About forty-five minutes later, the nurse returned with paper work for the birth certificate.

"What have you decided to name her?"

"Adeline Eve," Clarisse said softly, her eyes never leaving her daughter. "Adeline Eve Elizondo."

**Author's Note: **Please Review- good, bad or constructive.


End file.
